


Briciole d'eternità II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Come un maremoto [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fic Collection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic sui personaggi di One Piece.
Series: Come un maremoto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1161788
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la: La ANONYMOUS H/C SPEED-FILLING CHALLENGE!  
> #fill: A è un tossicodipendente e B deve rimanergli accanto durante un attacco di crisi d'astinenza. Si trovano entrambi in un luogo isolato.  
> Modern!AU

Crisi d’astinenza

“Apri questa dannata porta! Aprila!” gridò Benn, prendendo a calci l’uscio, imbottito da cuscini candidi come il resto della stanza. I suoi occhi erano cerchiati di nero, era scosso da terribili singulti e, si dimenava agitato.

Dall’altoparlante risuonò la voce di Shanks: “Non posso. Al momento andresti a cercare un’altra dose”.

Benn gli mostrò il terzo dito, facendo un grido animalesco.

Shanks lo guardò andare a sbattere contro le pareti, dare una serie di testate sul pavimento e continuare a dimenarsi, tremante per i sudori freddi, fino ad accasciarsi esausto.

Shanks lo raggiunse, se lo stese sulle gambe ancora incosciente, e lo aiutò a bere dell’acqua zuccherata. Gli deterse la fronte con un fazzolettino, dicendogli con voce rincuorante: “Andrà bene. La supereremo, insieme”.

< Qui siamo solo noi. Nessuno potrà disturbarci. Mi occuperò io di te > pensò.


	2. La sirena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 30. … pettinarmi i capelli…

La sirena

Sanji era steso a faccia in su sulla spiaggia.

“Pensavo che a voi sirene piacesse solo cantare” ammise. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare la spessa ciocca bionda che gli copriva un occhio.

< Sapevo che arrivare all’All Blue mi avrebbe cambiato la vita > pensò.

La sirena, accomodata accanto a lui su uno scoglio che si ergeva sulla battigia, era intenta a passarsi una conchiglia tra i capelli verdi.

“No, amiamo anche altre cose… Io amo pettinarmi i capelli, ad esempio…” rispose.

Sanji si alzò seduto e le sorrise.

“Io amo guardarti farlo” ammise, arrossendo.

La sirena dimenò la coda, schizzando un po’ d’acqua tutt’intorno. Le sue squame umide brillavano alla luce del sole.

Gli rispose: “Io amo la tua compagnia”.

< Anche se apparteniamo a mondi diversi, mi sento così affine a lui. Le nostre anime sono unite > pensò.


	3. Rimpianto profondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Fantasma - Linea 77; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8dncviCx0w.

Rimpianto profondo 

_ “E come le più belle cose, vivesti solo un giorno, come le rose”. _

Nami era seduta nella vasca da bagno, si passava la schiuma sulla pelle liscia, rendendola più morbida, quasi lucente. I corti capelli arancioni le coprivano in parte il viso, rigato dalle lacrime. 

_Ace chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo e si sfilò il cappello a falde larghe._

_“Mi raccomando, prendetevi cura del mio fratellino”. Sul suo braccio risaltava il tatuaggio con la lettera coperta da una x._

Una lacrima cadde in acqua, mentre Nami allungava le gambe. Si lavò il viso e gettò indietro la testa, respirando profondamente. 

_Le perle rosse della collana spezzata di Ace volavano in tutte le direzioni, circondate dalle alte fiamme. Sangue e magma si confondevano nello scenario._

Nami si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito. 

“Non è giusto! Non doveva andare così! NON COSì!” gridò. Le uscì un verso strozzato, mentre si nascondeva il viso tra le mani. 

< Ogni cosa che amo muore. Ecco perché mi fido solo dell’oro. Quelle maledette monete sono fredde, eterne... Mi sopravvivranno. 

La mia più grande paura era di perdere la persona che amavo... >. 

“Peccato sia successo” biascicò con voce rauca, affondando di più nella vasca. 


	4. Fratellino innocente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: One Piece, Rufy/Ace normal!AU: non tutti potevano vantare come Rufy di avere un fratello maggiore che andasse a prenderlo ogni giorno fuori scuola. Bonus se Rufy non ha ancora realizzato che Ace lo fa semplicemente per impedire a qualcuno di posare gli occhi per fin troppo tempo sul suo fratellino.

Fratellino innocente

Rufy dormiva coricato su un fianco, stringendo tra le mani una piccola nave di legno.

Dalla finestra aperta entravano dei petali rosa di ciliegio, che si andavano a posare sul futon del ragazzino, portati da un venticello primaverile.

La porta si aprì e risuonò la voce squillante di Ace: “Svegliati, fratellino”.

Rufy sbadigliò e, battendo le palpebre, si svegliò, massaggiandosi la testa, andando a scompigliare i capelli mori. Si alzò seduto e si voltò verso il fratello maggiore, rivolgendogli un sorriso sonnolento.

Ace gli disse: “Sbrigati ad alzarti, devo accompagnarti a scuola”.

Rufy annuì vigorosamente e sbadigliò, allungando le braccia sopra la testa.

< Sono davvero contento che il fratellone mi accompagni e mi venga a prendere a scuola tutti i giorni, come quando ero piccolo > pensò.

Ace si allontanò dalla sua camera con passo veloce.

“Finisco di prepararti la colazione!” annunciò. “La merenda è già nella tua borsa”.

Promise: <Se quei pervertiti dei suoi compagni di classe tenteranno di nuovo di accompagnarlo a casa, gli darò fuoco>.


End file.
